Dreamy Delights: 69 Guilty Pleasure Songs
'''Dreamy Delights: 69 Guilty Pleasure Songs '''is an album by Dreamy Delights, targeted towards adult fans. This album remains unreleased, with a few copies in the hands of people from AB15 and CDP universe. The songs contain high amounts of sexual material, explaining why it was unreleased, as little children get fooled and might buy it. Songs * La Bomba - Darkfang * Everybody - Night Scarlet * I Like To Move It - Broken Angel * Around The World - Lucky * Get Ready For This - Jazzy * Cotton Eye Joe - Night Scarlet * Call On Me - Prince Velvet * All Or Nothing - Cocoya * You're The One I Want - Jazzy * I Wanna Sex You Up - Jazzy * I'm Too Sexy - Lemonade Shores * Coco Jamboo - Panpan * Mysterious Girl - Lemonade Shores * Achy Breaky Heart - Panpan * Push It - Kayla * Bailando - Lemonade Shores * Live is Life - Panpan * Greased Lightning - Lacy Emerald * Milkshake - Lucky * Daddy Cool - Lemonade Shores * Pretty Fly - Sweetheart * Dragostea Din Tei - Prince Velvet * My Humps - Broken Angel * Tarzan & Jane - Kayla * Baby One More Time - Prince Velvet * Touch My Body - Kayla * Tubthumping - Crimson Light * I Want It That Way - Kayla * Informer - Jazzy * Simarik - Crimson Light * Everybody Get Up - Lucky * Captain Jack - Cocoya * Gentleman - Broken Angel * Eye Of The Tiger - Bunnicula * Sex Bomb - Lemonade Shores * Bye Bye Bye - Cocoya * Oops I Did It Again - Cocoya * Boys - Prince Velvet * Shake It Off - Darkfang * Boom Boom Boom Boom - Prince Velvet * You Spin Me Round - Kayla * Satisfaction - Penelope * Sandstorm - Kayla * Thong Song - Kiri Mangamin * YMCA - Darkfang * The Final Countdown - Kayla * Livin' La Vida Loca - Jazzy * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Kayla * Sex On The Beach - Penelope * Who Let The Dogs Out - Bunnicula * Toxic - Kayla * Princalicious - Prince Velvet * Mambo No. 5 - Kayla * Sexy And I Know It - Kiri Mangamin * Ice Ice Baby - Lacy Emerald * Baby Got Back - Lucky * Call My Maybe - Kiri Mangamin * It's Raining Men - Kiri Mangamin * What Is Love - Bunnicula * All I Want For Christmas Is You - Lemonade Shores * The Ketchup Song - Sweetheart * U Can't Touch This - Bunnicula * Blue - Lacy Emerald * Barbie Girl - Panpan (I think this song was made to piss Turkish Boss off, which is why Bunnicula doesn't like this song) * Never Gonna Give You Up - Lemonade Shores * Wannabe - Kayla * A Thousand Miles - Penelope * Gangnam Style - Lucky * Macarena - Sweetheart People Who Have The Album AB15 * Sweetheart/Lemonade Shores (plays it in the background while practicing stripping, favorite song is Around The World) * Cocoya (favorite song is Oops I Did It Again) CDP For CDP to edit Category:AB15 Universe Category:Albums Category:Songs